


What's wrong with me?

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd year shenanigans, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: Perhaps Eichi didn’t like Tsumugi for his hair which was far darker than his idol Wataru’s, perhaps it was how he dressed, far less fancier than Eichi’s rival Shu, perhaps it was his face which Tsumugi viewed as far less appealing than Rei’s.





	What's wrong with me?

**Author's Note:**

> A warm-up fic between other fics. This does Eichi no justice but trust me Eichi is a good boy come third year.

“Eichi-kun,” Tsumugi called out to Eichi as they passed each other in the hallway, “Would you like to go karaoke with me? I heard about this new place.”

There’s a moment where Eichi considers this. If he had simply said yes, would everything have turned out different? Who could say, it’s too late to say. “I’m sorry, I’m too busy.”

Perhaps Eichi didn’t like Tsumugi for his hair which was far darker than his idol Wataru’s, perhaps it was how he dressed, far less fancier than Eichi’s rival Shu, perhaps it was his face which Tsumugi viewed as far less appealing than Rei’s. Any of those reasons could be why Eichi denied him in his mind, perhaps, a voice whispered in the back of his head, perhaps Eichi didn’t view him as a friend. No, Tsumugi told himself, in this drab world Tsumugi was sure he was one of Eichi’s few friends. “Ah,” He said, “Another time than? I’d love to go with you.”

“Another time,” Eichi said, smiling despite the fact he had no plan to go anywhere with Tsumugi. He was only using for him for his money, right? He had willing signed that contract no objections after all. Eichi never had any plans to go karaoke, he wasn’t sure would what come after this great war, but he certainly didn’t expect friends that would go places with him.

“Eichi-kun,” Tsumugi snapped his fingers in front of Eichi’s face. “You looked like you were zoning out. Since we’re both here, we could eat lunch with me.” He didn’t expect Eichi to go anywhere with him, Eichi was far too busy. Seeing as things were turning out how the two of them had planned Eichi had to be busy. On top of all that Eichi had his failing health, hardly time for dilly-dallying. 

“Sorry Tsumugi, I promised to eat with someone else today. Another time, okay?” Eichi said, knowing full well, and hoping Tsumugi knew as well, that there would be another time. He thought about just walking by Tsumugi but stopped for a second, a second that was possibly a great mistake, and gave Tsumugi a hug. 

Tsumugi’s shoulders tensed under the hug and before he could hug back Eichi had already left. Tsumugi watched Eichi walk off, an action that would be repeated many times. Perhaps if he had followed, grabbed Eichi’s arm and said something, everything would have changed. There could’ve been a happier future, but if that was a possibility it’d never come to light.

Tsumugi’s thoughts were a blur the final time Fine stood on stage together. Was it his own ignorance that caused him to never read that contract or was it blind trust, trust that he made a new friend and they’d stay together forevermore. Either way, he’d been dismissed from the unit, it was their final performance together. He misstepped, sang off key, but Fine’s performance was excellent either way, and Wataru had long since given in to this harsh new world that was being built with the idea of making it his own. There was no way Fine would fail, no way Tsumugi would stay with Eichi.

Come the end final performance Eichi was hospitalized and Nagisa and Hiyori had left school. Was there a purpose in Tsumugi’s life? He was unsure, but still, he cared for his former unit enough to burn all evidence of the war. His last gift to his Fine. 

Somehow, even though he had wronged him, Natsume offered out a hand to Tsumugi. A promise was made between the two and it gave Tsumugi a reason to keep going. His idea of ending his life was replaced with an idea of a better future, this hope only increasing as Sora joined Switch.

Perhaps there was nothing wrong with him. Nothing wrong with the way he dressed, or his hair, or his face. There was just something wrong with the past. He could repair the relationships with those from his past. “What’s wrong with me?” He thought, but as he learned the answer was, “Nothing.”


End file.
